RyansWorld: YouTube
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. YouTube is popular video sharing site and it is pretty much the only video sharing site. Many online celebrities like the Angry German Kid, the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Star Wars Kid would owe their popularity to YouTube. Minor "stars" like Christian U2Tuber, Assburger Reviews Guy (formerly known as MyAssHasWorms and currently known as Dr. Danglers) and Stephen Quire (a.k.a. The Freakout Kid) would become cult classics on YouTube. Facebook and Meme Center would allow users to share photos and images just like YouTube allows people to share videos. Netflix is an elitist video service that doesn't allow sharing; unlike YouTube. Facebook Nintendo's Oculus VR will allow people to experience YouTube videos like if they were actually there. Future history Near future While other spinoffs such as Metacafe continue to become more popular, YouTube will become the #1 source of online entertainment. YouTube is currently owned by Google Enterprises, which is an owner of many smaller internet programs that are in the Google Family, such as Google Earth. YouTube is showing uncensored videos, some of them include intense violence and nearly downright pornography. The rejected pornography goes to pornsites such as Youporn, the YouTube porn spin off. YouTube will continue to be an entertainment venue in the 21st century, and will become the new form of 21st century entertainment. The monitoring of YouTube will be minimal and anything will go. Everything from home movies to full length feature films are being shown on Youtube. This will change in 2018 with the signing of the Better Entertainment Act of 2018. YouTube will comply with the global internet standards and many questionable videos will be deleted by the supervision of the ruling military junta. That will eradicate about 50% of the material of the site, while the rest is mainly clips from older television shows and home videos. Video gameplay videos will ultimately be deleted in order to protect the jobs of video game developers and video game publishers alike, however, they will be moved to YouTube's gaming spin-off, GameTube. In 2022, copyright laws will relegate YouTube into a high school popularity site where 16 year old girls put up video blogs of their achievements along with educational films and unbiased news from European/Chinese/Russian/Middle East sources. Distant future The 2020s will see a low life of YouTube and many forms of internet entertainment while television gets cheaper and more conservative. The copyright laws will become more strict and YouTube will be a high brow professional site that is used for videoconferencing and other business ideas. In 2023, YouTube will change it's name to BizTube, a site where corporations can make deals and videoconferences, along with only Webcasts of sporting events and educational and political material. The Better Entertainment Bill will eventually become tighter and internet pornography will be banned in most countries by 2030. By 2030, most people in Canadamerica would find the "military junta" period to be a more stable period of time and make feeble attempts to restore the military dictatorship there. BizTube.com will become very unpopular by 2034 and many people would like the classic YouTube back. The generation that liked YouTube will be nostalgic about the internet becoming the predominate entertainment source and people would like video sharing back. In 2035, a new video sharing site called iTube comes in and it will merge with Apple in 2038, creating a brand new video sharing site. iTube would of been popular in international countries while other countries will have the site 100% uncensored. 2040 will be a year for iTube, the new YouTube and YouTube came back as the main competitor back again in 2043. The criminalization of television has caused YouTube to gain in popularity, while banning many television based material in the internet. Category:RyansWorld Category:Post rock generation Category:Internet